Eyewitness News
Eyewitness News is a name used by local television newscasts, widely used in different markets across the United States. It is also the name of a very popular music package offered by Gari Communications. History Origins The earliest known use of the Eyewitness News name in American television was in April 1959 when KYW-TV (now WKYC-TV) in Cleveland, owned at the time by Westinghouse Broadcasting, launched the nation's first 90-minute local newscast (under the title Eyewitness), combined with the then 15-minute national newscast. (http://clevelandclassicmedia.blogspot.com/2007/08/nbc-returns-to-cleveland-james-flanagan.html) The name was then adopted for use by Westinghouse's other television stations -- KPIX in San Francisco, WJZ-TV in Baltimore, WBZ-TV in Boston and KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh -- for its local newscasts. After KYW-TV moved to Philadelphia in 1965 (the result of a government-ordered reversal of the 1956 Westinghouse/NBC station swap) its then-news director, Al Primo, created the Eyewitness News format. The reporter would be the "eyewitness" to the anchor in the studio and the viewer at home. He used the cue 007 from the 1963 film From Russia with Love as the theme. The format quickly became a hit in Philadelphia and allowed KYW-TV to surge past longtime leader WCAU-TV for first place, a position it kept on and off until the late 1970s. KYW-TV's success spawned rival station WFIL-TV (now WPVI-TV) to develop the Action News format to compete with it. (After NBC was ordered back to Cleveland in 1965, the Eyewitness News name left that city until WEWS adopted it for its newscasts in the 1970s.) KYW-TV used the name and format until 1991 and readopted it in 1998. All five major stations owned by Westinghouse prior to its 1996 acquisition of CBS have used Eyewitness News as their newscast titles at some point in time; KYW-TV, KPIX, and WJZ-TV continue to do so. Expansion In 1968, Primo moved to WABC-TV in New York City and took the Eyewitness News concept there with him, choosing music from the 1967 film Cool Hand Luke -- the "Tar Sequence" cue (composed by Lalo Schifrin) -- as the theme. However, he added a new twist at WABC-TV -- chatter among the anchors, which came to be known as "happy talk". WABC-TV has kept the name and format since then, and has been the highest-rated station in New York for much of that time. The format, as tweaked by WABC-TV, was copied by many other stations in the United States, with three other stations owned and operated by ABC -- KABC-TV in Los Angeles, WLS-TV in Chicago, and KGO-TV in San Francisco -- using both the format and the Cool Hand Luke theme. (In the case of KGO, since KPIX was already using the Eyewitness News name, KGO named its newscast Channel 7 NewsScene in 1969 and by the late 1980s simply Channel 7 News; KABC and WLS were free to use the Eyewitness News name as did WABC). Ironically, WPVI, which developed the Action News format, is also now an ABC owned-and-operated station. In addition, U.S. Spanish-language stations also use their own version of Eyewitness News, called Noticias de Primera Plana (Headline News, a concept translation in Spanish of Eyewitness News) on its owned-and-operated stations. Outside of the United States In Mexico during the 1970s and 1980s, Televisa's local newscasts also used the Eyewitness News format, also called Noticias de Primera Plana. In some middle-sized markets of Latin America, such as Peru's America TV, they also used the Noticias de Primera Plana but sometimes simply as Primera Plana (in the Peruvian case, they used KNBC/WRC-TV's NewsCenter Signature by Michael Randall). The title was used in Canada, on CTV affiliate CFRN-TV in Edmonton. In Australia, Network Ten branded its newscasts Eyewitness News or Ten Eyewitness News on all five of its capital city stations, including Sydney's TEN-10 and Melbourne's ATV-10, from the late 1970s until 1995 (excepting a couple of name changes). Regional affiliates, including CTC-7 in Canberra (Ten Capital Eyewitness News) and TNQ-7 in Townsville, also used the Eyewitness News name. Stations that use or have used the Eyewitness News format or name |valign="top"| |} Music package Eyewitness News is also the name of a syndicated news music package, composed by Frank Gari of Gari Communications. Since 1968, ABC's large market owned-and-operated stations had used the "Cool Hand Luke" theme on their newscasts. In 1983, they started using News Series 2000, an updated version of the original Schifrin theme, composed by Frank Gari, that had been originally commissioned by WLS-TV in Chicago. However, in 1993, Schifrin raised his royalties for using Cool Hand Luke and its variations to a level that effectively priced the theme out of the local news market. As a result, Gari was commissioned by WABC-TV in New York to compose a new music package called Eyewitness News. This new package, based slightly on Cool Hand Luke, has been updated several times. WABC-TV currently uses the Series 4 version, which was specifically updated for the station in 1999. Besides being used in America, the Eyewitness News music package has also been picked up for use overseas. Hong Kong Cable News has been using it for its morning newscast, and POP TV in Slovenia has been using it for its main newscasts. It is also used by Nine Network and its affiliates for their newscasts in Australia. A station using the Eyewitness News music package might not necessarily use the Eyewitness News title for its newscasts, and vice versa. For example, WXYZ-TV in Detroit uses the music package, but uses the Action News format and branding, and in 2006 KGO-TV started using the Eyewitness News package but brands its newscasts as 'ABC 7 News HD'. See also *Action News *NewsCenter *NewsChannel *NewsWatch External links * TV Newscast Titles - listings of other stations that have used the Eyewitness News name * CBS3 Eyewitness News Team - unofficial site documenting the development of Eyewitness News at KYW-TV * SouthernMedia's NMSA - listing of American stations that have used Eyewitness News: the news music package nl:Eyewitness News Category:Franchised formats Category:Local television programming in the United States Category:News television series Category:Television news music packages